Entertainment
by ThinksInWords
Summary: She watches the most unlikely people meet again, in a tshirt store of all the places in all the world they could possibly see each other. What will happen? Not a real conversation? !


Entertainment

Summary: She watches the most unlikely people meet again, in a t-shirt store of all the places in all the world they could possibly see each other. What will happen?

Disclaimer: Rob Thomas is smarter than me, he thought of it first.

AN: The idea came from the wonderful podcast people of Neptune Pirate Radio, as a joke.

She was bored. She had been working at "Funny t-shirts" for two months now, and nothing ever happened. It was freaking Neptune. Things were supposed to happen.

So when she heard stumbling in the racks, she immediately went there to see, and politely check what in earth's name was happening. Or eavesdrop, as other people might call it.

"What are you doing here Ghost World," a blonde surfer dude asked the girl with the pale streaked hair who was now lying on the floor of the shop.

Seriously, eavesdropping/politely checking on people just was not enough this time. She had to see what was happening. This opportunity was only going to come along once.

"You are such a moron, you know that," the now very irritated girl responded. "What do you think I am doing here Dick? It is a frakking t-shirt store!"

So the girl knew the gorgeous surf god who was named Dick, and apparently she didn't quite like him. She couldn't understand how a girl could hate such a hot guy, but yeah.

"I don't know what geeks like you do," the god named Dick spoke.

"Are you that freaking retarded," the girl whose name she still didn't know responded.

"No, I think you have the wrong brother," Dick said to that.

She couldn't possibly understand the next actions, even when she looked back on them in her memory. There just really was no explanation for what the girl did.

The girl slapped the gorgeous guy named Dick across the face. The sound resonated through the entire store as the girl moved away, leaving a red print on Dick's cheek.

This was almost like a soap opera, she thought. Only so much better.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now," the girl spoke to him, in a tone that was not loud enough to attract attention, but at the same time was more than scary enough to completely chill her blood when she listened to it.

Who was this brother and what happened with that girl? How could this girl hate such a gorgeous guy so much? What could have possibly caused this situation?

She wished she knew the girl and the boy, because they did not seem that much older than she was. She did not really know anyone in Neptune, since she was new around town. She moved here for the entertainment, and the interesting things happening. Now it finally worked.

"Maybe just as much as the Beav hated the mayor," Dick mockingly asked.

Who was the Beav and which mayor did he hate? Does this refer to the new mayor Neptune recently got, or to any of the men who came before him? She didn't know.

"His name is Cassidy," the girl screamed. "Your brother's name is Cassidy. Can't you possibly get it through that incredibly thick skull of yours? Stop calling him Beaver!"

She looked, entranced, as the first tear spilled from the girl's eye. It ran past her cheeks, over her jaw and then dropped further down. But by that time, there were more tears running their course down her face. The girl's face was resorted to a puffy red mess.

"Dear God, it would be so easy to blame you for everything that happened," the girl continued her talk, all the while still crying. "You were the reason he was in that room with V at the end of the year party. You made him feel so neglected. Was it your fault he turned out that way?"

The girl had started her speech so resolute. But as more words passed her lips – gosh, she was really enjoying these descriptions – her tone became less resolute. With every passing word she sounded less certain of herself, less certain of these things she was apparently accusing the surf god of. And at the end, she sounded like she didn't even know anything anymore.

"I actually think it was more mayor McCreepy's fault than yours," the girl then said.

Was there a mayor with that actual name, she wondered. None that she knew of, and the name sounded more like a nickname than like an actual name for someone.

Maybe it had something to do with some kind of scandal. She always did love a good scandal, that's one reason for her move to Neptune. Something was always happening there.

"Yeah, that guy was a total creep," the surfer god finally spoke.

"I still can't believe that someone would do that," the girl spoke with disgust in her voice.

She could not believe that the gorgeous blond surfer and the completely average girl had found some common ground on an apparently very creepy mayor of Neptune.

"Okay, now this is getting very awkward," the girl continued to talk.

"Yeah, we like actually talked, that is weird," the god named Dick agreed.

"And you just agreed with me," the girl pointed out to him, with a look she couldn't identify.

"You are right Mackie, this is getting awkward," Dick realized.

So the girl's nickname was Mackie, which was an interesting fact onto itself. Where would one get such a nickname? She couldn't possibly find any reason to warrant it.

"Ugh, what is it with people calling me Mackie," the girl asked in frustration.

Dick probably did not know how to answer that, because he kept silent for a while. They probably did not know each other very well, if he did not know how to deal with that. So she could exclude every option of them ever dating each other. It would never work.

"So, did you find any cool t-shirts," Dick asked, probably just to break the silence.

"Nothing you would want to know," the girl responded with a blush.

Apparently, the girl had found the t-shirts with the more dirty jokes, and could not let a guy she probably could not stand read those. That would get too embarrassing, probably.

"Which dirty joke did you find Ghost World," the response was.

The girl obviously did not respond to that, in fear of embarrassing herself. She found it interesting that the girl had already hit the guy, cried in front of him, but simply would not let him see the shirt she was interested in buying. It was probably embarrassment enough.

When surf god Dick snagged the shirt from her, the girl turned red again. It was even worse than the crying this time. It really was a color suited better on a tomato.

"Ask me about my STD," Dick asked the girl in shock.

Now that shirt would have to be one of the most embarrassing ones to be found with by an enemy, she had to admit that. It beat out any of the dirty jokes she saw.

Funny, but she did not peg the girl as the irresponsible kind of girl to get an STD. She had totally pegged her as the responsible type who probably never had sex in her life.

"This situation is the dictionary definition for awkward," the girl said while sighing.

"You mean you popped his cherry," the surfer boy asked in response.

"I did not, as you so eloquently put it, popped his cherry," the girl huffed.

She was wondering who the he was they kept referring to. Was it Beaver/Cassidy, Dick's brother? Was he the (ex-)boyfriend of the girl who was nicknamed Mackie?

"But not for lack of trying right," the gorgeous blond surfer asked.

"Frak Dick, you are so incredibly repugnant," the girl responded.

The girl sure was a fan of using big words. She was the smart geek probably, and maybe the Beaver or Cassidy they referred to was something like that. They had alluded – was that the word – to his intelligence earlier. Maybe he was dating Mackie.

"Dude, I'll take that as a yes," he responded. "And you are more like Veronica every day."

The girl almost gloated when he said that, so she guessed being like this other mentioned girl named Veronica was probably a good thing. She was probably a nice girl.

"Great minds happen to think alike," the girl said, still smiling.

"You coming to the Pi Sig party tonight," he asked, ignoring the girl's comment.

"Veronica forced me into coming, saying she needed help," the girl admitted.

Maybe this Veronica girl was not so nice after all. Why would she force Mackie into going to a party with her? And why would she need help? And what would she need it for?

"I'm going to head out Mackie," surfer god then told the girl.

She knew she was going to have to rush back to the cash register soon, but she wanted to hear the end of this conversation. So far, it had been the most entertaining thing to happen to her in the two months that she had lived in Neptune, California.

"I like the shirt by the way," Dick then said, while walking away.

That was the end of the conversation as far as she could guess, so she rushed over to the cash register to make sure that she would be the one handling the hot guy's purchases.

That conversation alone made her stay in Neptune totally worth it. She always enjoyed being a detective slash gossip girl.

**AN: Random, I know, but I like it.**


End file.
